Hierarchical storage management (HSM) is a data storage technique that migrates data associated with one or more files between a primary storage system and a secondary storage system. Files that are more frequently accessed are stored on the primary storage system and files that are less frequently accessed are stored on the secondary storage system. A HSM is typically implemented in a stand-alone system separate from the primary storage system and the secondary storage system. The HSM may poll a primary storage system or the secondary storage system for access information associated with files. However, such access information is limited. For example, the access information may only include a timestamp indicating a last access time associated with a file. As a result, the factors used by the HSM in its decision to migrate data associated with one or more files between the primary storage system and secondary storage system is limited.